Three's a Crowd
by shamefulworks
Summary: Sex is so much better when you add another person in the mix. AKA shameless EreJeaRmin PWP


The air was hot and heavy, filled with the ragged breathing of the three teenage boys. Seriously, how had it come to this? Eren thought to himself, shivering as he felt Jean lick his exposed nipple and Armin pull his pants off, exposing his erection.

All he really comprehended at the moment was that there were only three of them in the room, and no one else was even in the secluded house they were in. It was the perfect time for them to let off some pent up steam.

It was somewhere around the beginning of training when they started doing this. Three horny teenage boys, in desperate need of getting off, ended up turning to each other. So, once in a while, the three of them would just have sex.

It was definitely awkward at first, as Eren could barely look the others in the eye without flashing back to that scene of them going at it like rabbits, and he wondered what his best friend and rival saw when they looked at him.

Over time though, the embarrassment dissipated, and the three simply reveled in the feeling. Having found some way to get off, they could focus more on training rather than how hot the other trainees looked all sweaty and hot.

"Hey, hurry up," Jean's impatient whine snapped Eren out of his reminiscence, and he nodded. With everyone fully exposed, Eren sat up on his knees, stretching out his thighs so his cock was easier accessible.

Jean payed no mind to his cock, like the asshole he was, and instead continued attacking his nipples, causing Eren to pant frantically. Dammit, it felt good, but he wanted his cock to feel good, he couldn't come just from his nipples being played with, and Eren wanted to come.

Eren felt Armin scoot up behind him, and Eren craned his neck to get a look at his best friend.

"Hey, Eren is it okay if I…?," the blonde haired boy rested his hand on Eren's asscheek, and slowly inched his index finger nearer to Eren's asshole. Eren nodded, his lips felt dry.

Armin inserted his index finger, the slim digit evoking a new sensation in the titan shifter. Long ago, when they first tried anal play, it had hurt, a lot, and the three woke up with a burning pain in their butts, but now it eventually turned into pure pleasure that made them feel great.

"Shit, Jean you bastard are you just gonna suck on my nipples forever?," Eren asked, starting to feel impatient. He grasped the other male's face and pulled him up, giving him a sloppy kiss. Their teeth clacked together once or twice as they licked and sucked on each other's tongue's, pulling away with raspy breaths.

Eren could feel Armin getting turned on, the all too familiar feeling of an erect cock pressing up his back happening. Armin had inserted another finger, and pumping his digits, Eren slowly began thrusting into Armin's hand.

Jean pulled away from Eren leaning over the dark haired boy's shoulders to look at Armin. He breathed out something like 'You too,' and Eren heard Armin move over then start making out with Jean too. Thanks to him leaning over, Jean's cock was rubbing itself against Eren's stomach, and all Eren could think was god he wanted that thing inside of him.

With Jean having stopped touching him all over and Armin's fingers starting to slow down, Eren let out an exasperated groan. He could jerk himself off, but that wouldn't be nearly as satisfying.

"Okay Eren, if you're so impatient, I guess we can move on to the real deal now," Jean said in a mocking tone, having heard Eren's groan. He smirked like the shit eater he was, and Eren just rolled his eyes, having gotten used to the guy's shitty banters and remarks.

Armin pulled his fingers out of Eren, and moved away. "Okay, Eren, I think you're good for now," He said, smiling a little. Jeez, even during sex, he had the most innocent look on his face, Eren sighed.

Just then, he felt himself being pushed down, and Jean hovered over him. "My turn," the brown haired boy said, pushing two fingers into Eren. The sudden insertion of two digits made Eren gasp, and he bucked his hips up to feel them reach deeper. Jean's fingers were thicker than Armin's, and the reckless insertion felt _really good_, Eren begrudgingly thought.

Armin then straddled Eren, sitting on his stomach. Eren could see Armin's cock, twitching a little and dribbling precome. To be completely honest, Armin looked damn good there, sweat beading his body, his blond bangs plastered to his forehead and his hair in disarray, his chest heaving in raspy breaths. Just ride me already, Eren thought to himself, screaming internally.

"Alright, here we go," Jean said, pulling his fingers out. Eren could barely see him above Armin's hovering figure, but he could feel Jean's cock poke the outer rim of his asshole.

"Then hurry up," Eren growled, and in a fluid motion, his wish was granted. Jean entered him, going all the way in in one thrust.

"Here goes then," Armin said. Eren was about to protest, as Armin hadn't readied himself, but then he realized that Armin was probably doing that while he was readying Eren. Armin sat himself down on Eren's cock, going down slowly. To make matters worse, Jean didn't move either, leaving Eren in a pitiable state of being so close to pleasure, but lacking the means to attain it.

He jerked his hips, trying to get the other two males going, but being pinned down only allowed him to shallowly penetrate Armin and he could barely get anywhere on Jean's cock.

Finally, Armin went all the way down, and began moving. He was going slow, and it was most definitely on purpose. The blonde's hands held fast to Eren's hips, despite not going anywhere near fast enough to need to be grounded. Jean started thrusting too, barely pulling out and lazily moved his hips.

"God dammit just go faster already!," Eren groaned, glaring up at Armin and hoping Jean could see it too. All he got was a snicker from Jean and a sly smile from Armin.

Armin moved up, then plunged down onto Eren's cock, letting out a small gasp of pleasure. He picked up a steady pace, and let out yelps of pleasure. Jean moved out and began ramming into Eren's asshole, letting out groans of "oh yeah" and breathing in sharply.

Eren moved his hips in a circular motion, trying to match the timing of both of his partners. He moaned out their names between raspy breaths, trying not to come prematurely.

Jean had moved his hand around Armin's waist, and had his fingers delicately stroking Armin's cock. His movements were careful, as if any sudden touch would break the blonde. Eren rolled his eyes again, Jean was ever the romantic to anyone but him.

"Nnh, Jean. Stroke me properly please," Armin whimpered out, curling Jean's fingers around his cock as he rode Eren. Complying with his request, Jean began stroking Armin, pumping his hand up and down his cock. Armin made a moan in reply, which urged Jean to thrust and stroke faster.

It was all too much for Eren to bear, the tight feeling of Armin's ass squeezing down on his cock and the erratic thrusts of Jean's cock ramming into his ass, and then the sight of Armin being jerked off right in front of his eyes was the cherry on top. Eren swore he saw a flash of light as he came, hot semen flowing out of his cock as it slowly became flaccid.

"Shit, you came already?," Jean asked, his breathing ragged.

"Shut up, you'd come too if you were in my position," Eren growled, motioning for Armin to get off of him now that his cock was turning soft.

Armin didn't say anything as he got off of Eren and turned to Jean, lying back with his legs up. Eren watched as Jean began to thrust inside of Armin as well, and helped out by stroking Armin's cock.

It didn't take long for the other two to come too, and soon all three boys were lying on the ground, trying to catch their breath.

Jean rolled over, flashing that same shit-eating grin at the other to boys. "So, who's up for round 2?,"  
>Eren sighed, then flashed Jean his best imitation of the same grin. It was going to be a long night.<p> 


End file.
